Becker's First Day
by needtowrite
Summary: Just a short drabble of Becker's thoughts after his first day. Now being continued to the rest of the series'. Teensy Becker/Sarah, but not really, probably some Becker/Jess as and when I get there. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short drabble inside Becker's head. Because I love him that much. Also, I don't own Primeval. I wish.**

Becker lay down with a groan, the first emotional response that day. But now he was alone. Now, he could think.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think the dinosaur thing was real. Oh, he knew something was going on, the level of secrecy around the ARC project was evidence of that, but he thought it was some kind of experimentation. Windows to the past. How wrong could he be?

Softly thumping his pillow, trying to get comfortable, Becker thought about his new colleagues. Lester, the sardonic civil servant. Cutter, the stubborn Scottish scientist. Abby, fiercely protective of the creatures even when they were threatening her. Connor, the nervous technical genius. Jenny, professional unless Cutter was nearby. And the new addition to the team. Sarah. As if he didn't have enough work to do already. How was he supposed to keep up?

Sarah, the archaeologist turned tour guide. Egyptian beauty, sharp-witted, with an even sharper tongue. Intelligent, too. Her shimmering black hair…wait, no. Don't go there. Stay professional, Becker told himself. If he did this job well, he would get a promotion, it had been hinted enough. If he didn't…no, he would. He hadn't failed yet, and he didn't intend to start now, not even if Cutter hired a hundred beautiful women on the spot and expected him to guard them day and night. Which wouldn't be too hard.

Becker kicked the sheets entangling his legs, frustrated. Only here could he let any emotion escape, only here, when he was alone, safe. His private place, where he couldn't be disturbed. The place where he could be himself, where he could…wait, what was that?

Reaching onto the floor for his discarded phone and fumbling for the lamp cord simultaneously, Becker sat up in bed.

"Captain Becker," he answered the phone.

"Professional as always, Captain," came the dry voice of James Lester, already dreaded by the soldier. "There's been an anomaly alert. Meet the team at these co-ordinates," beeps issued from the mobile, "and try not to let anyone throw themselves in front of a velociraptor."

"Yes, sir," replied Becker, trying not to sound half-asleep. Lester hung up, and Becker allowed himself to bury his head longingly in his pillow for a moment before getting out of bed and dressing. Time to go to work.

**This is my first forage into Becker's head. What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Unless we're talking about DVDs.**

**A/N: Right, this is for Logan the Awesome, Kathryn Hart and Talibah, who thought this was a good idea. This one's a bit shorter, but that's because Becker doesn't actually do that much in the 2nd episode. Also, I've renamed it, though I can't be bothered to re-upload the first chapter, so for those who got this far, it's now called Becker's Thoughts, except when you're looking for it. If that makes sense.**

Becker's Thoughts - Chapter 2

Becker closed the door softly behind him, forehead crumpled in thought. Today had not been a great day. Not only had his security system failed, but the team's lives had been threatened and he hadn't been there. At least no-one had actually died. That would have been a painful mark on his record.

He sighed. Reminder, he thought, never ever let self be talked into not going to check out an anomaly sight, whether an anomaly is supposed to be there or not. Also, update security system. Maybe fingerprint or retina scanners. Or both. Hmm.

Becker threw his keys onto the counter and watched absent-mindedly as they skidded right to the very edge, stopping just in time. He smiled. Good shot means a good night. Mostly. Right, dinner. He couldn't really be bothered to eat properly tonight, instead throwing a dehydrated army rations pack in the microwave in a bowl of water. Distantly, he could hear his mother's voice scolding him. "You'll never be a good soldier like your father if all you eat is rubbish."

It was only as he was lying on the sofa, spooning the mush from the packet on his lap into his mouth, that he started to consider the day once more. At least staying behind had meant seeing more of Sarah Page, his brain thought, before his logical side could squash it. No, no, and no again. Reminder, stay away from Dr. Page. Complications will just make the job more … complicated. Shut up brain, he thought.

A safer thought striking him, he twisted to grab his phone from the low table while keeping his lap level, switching it off. There. An uninterrupted night. Once he'd looked through the old Helen Cutter reports. Damn.

**A/N: Hope you like it! Please review either way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Or they would have left the Becker's first name scene in.**

**A/N: This one's a bit more miserable. Sorry. But I couldn't do this without doing Cutter's death from Becker's POV.**

Becker walked slowly through the door. He threw his keys at the counter-top, not even checking to see where they landed. Slamming the door, he turned and leaned his forehead against it.

Cutter died today, he thought. He was angry with himself, angry with Cutter, with Helen, with himself. He should have been more on guard, should have stopped him going back in to save Helen, of all people!

In the short time he had known the professor, he had come to respect him for his knowledge, his passion, and the weight he held as the head of the team. He knew the man hadn't been exactly fond of him, because of the soldier thing, but he hoped that they had come to an understanding before…before it was too late.

Becker threw himself on the sofa, remembering the others' faces as Connor emerged from the smoke, holding Cutter's body in his arms. Connor himself had looked dead, as if he had just shut down. Lester trying to hide the pain by giving orders. Abby just looking, uncomprehendingly, at the man's corpse. Jenny, lost, holding his arm as if her touch might bring him back. And Sarah. Like him, not having known Cutter very long, but still hit by the blow.

Maybe he could talk to Sarah tomorrow, remind her that they had known Cutter for the same amount of time, ask if she wanted to talk. Could he? No. Stay professional, he reminded himself half-heartedly. Maybe if she spoke to him first, it would be rude to turn her down…

With a start, Becker remembered the hospital anomaly, just that morning. It felt like weeks ago. He wondered if it had been Helen who locked Abby and Cutter in the operating theatre. To delay them, maybe.

Becker drifted off to sleep, his mind filled with maybes and what-ifs.

**So, you like? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, its been quite a good boost to my ego! If you haven't reviewed my obviously amazing writing, what are you waiting for? And if you have and you want to again, yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Or Becker. I wish.**

**A/N: Bit more light-hearted, this one. And a little more thought on Sarah. Hope you like it.**

Becker threw his keys. Thud. They landed on the floor. He groaned. Great. Bad aim means bad night. He sighed. At least it had been a half-decent day. No-one had died, despite Connor's best attempt to get eaten by a G-rex. Well, ok, people had died, but not the people with whose safety he had been charged with. So that was a bonus. And apparently, they had been idiots and slimeballs anyway.

Becker frowned. Was he really that callous? No, he couldn't be. He supposed it was because he hadn't known them, and because he had been focused on other things at the time. Like keeping the team alive, which was a miracle in itself.

His mind once more returned to Sarah. He knew that they couldn't really get involved. For one thing, Lester would probably kill them if they even tried. Although, Abby and Connor got away with living together, and also got away with being as awkward as … two very awkward things. Hmm.

For another thing, they rarely had any time together at work, as he was always dealing with anomalies, while she worked in the lab. He sighed. It was hopeless. Although, you only need a few seconds to ask her out for a drink, his mind pointed out. Yes, but … but … he floundered, trying to think of an excuse.

Groaning out loud, Becker stood up, and, despite the key incident, decided to have an early night. Then he remembered Danny Quinn. Damn! He trudged to the desk, already regretting not delegating the paperwork to someone else. Sighing as he sat down, he began to go through and write up reports about the kamikaze idiot of a biker with no respect for authority. At least Jenny hadn't invited him to join the team. That would have been a disaster.

**A/N: So, the next chapter will probably be more Danny, also some mouldy fungus. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still not own Primeval. Sadly.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, guys, I've been a bit busy. More this week to make up for it, promise!**

**Becker's Thoughts - Chapter 5**

Becker sighed, his mind continually playing and replaying Jenny's departure, seeing the sadness on her face, and within the team, again and again.. He threw his keys. They skidded to the end of the counter and stopped, teetering on the edge, and Becker smiled, momentarily distracted.

His hands made dinner on autopilot, and he had already finished eating when his brain came back to his body. Becker paused, frowning at the empty plate. It had been scraped clean, possibly from the use of bread, so no clues there. He moved his tongue around, but couldn't discern any familiar flavours. He sighed. Damn.

As Becker flopped onto the sofa, his mind went back to the day. Again. Remembering Danny Quinn's appointment as head of the team. Remembering himself saying it was a good idea to Lester. What an idiot! He thumped an innocent cushion in frustration. Quinn was going to be even worse than Cutter, he just knew it. The man had even less respect for authority, if that was even possible, and, worse, he was comfortable with a gun.

Still, that could be an advantage, thought Becker. It would mean that he could take his turn shooting dinosaurs to save people's lives and getting shouted at by Abby. He smiled, imagining the scene, but the smile faltered as he remembered that that had pretty much already happened, and Quinn had taken it more or less in his stride. Damn.

On the basis that he couldn't remember whether he had actually eaten or not, Becker went to the cupboard and took out some bread. Whoa! He recoiled as peeling two pieces apart revealed … mould. He tutted, shaking his head. Get a grip, soldier, he told himself. You're getting worse than Connor.

Chucking the bread bag in the bin, and receiving a satisfying thunk in return, Becker tried to excuse himself. He had been confronted with the mould-man, after all, and one - no, two - of his charges had nearly died because of the deadly fungus. So, it was perfectly understandable that he was a bit wary of mould. Becker managed to convince himself for a moment, then shook his head. Pathetic.

His mind distracted him again by running what he mentally called the Sarah Tape. Her laugh, her eyes … both of which had been directed at a certain new leader too much for his liking today. Becker felt the stirrings of jealousy, and attempted to squash them. Ridiculous. Nothing was actually happening between Sarah and him anyway. _But it could do,_ his mind whispered snidely. Becker groaned, burying his head in his hands. No, it couldn't, he thought. Been there, done this. Lester would go spare, he would get fired, and that would be the end of his so far prestigious military career. Bother.

Remembering the keys, Becker dragged himself to bed, feeling much too proud of himself for delegating tonight's paperwork. Finally, a decent night's sleep.

**A/N: Hope you like it! The magic button that says 'review', actually dispenses cookies! Trust me! Click it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, sadly. Or Noel Edmunds, slightly less sadly.**

**A/N: Two days in a row, more chapters this week, as promised.**

**Becker's Thoughts - Chapter 6**

Becker's mind reeled as he dumped the keys unceremoniously on the counter. Sarah had kissed him! And called him her hero. Wow. Could that mean … no, don't be daft, he told himself sternly. Of course she isn't interested. It's just the endorphins, charging round her brain, making her happy and relieved. Also, being that close to death will do that to you, Becker thought, his fist clenching as he thought of his Sarah being in danger. Except, he reminded himself for the millionth time, she wasn't his Sarah, and she never would be.

Just as he managed to convince himself of this, the doorbell rang. Mentally steeling himself for a salesman, he opened the door. Sarah stood there, smiling nervously. Damn, Becker thought, panicking. What do I do?

"Um, hi," he went for, immediately cursing himself for acting like a schoolboy, acting like Connor.

Her angelic smile widened, and his resolve weakened.

"Hi," she replied.

"Umm…come in?" he offered, inwardly gritting his teeth for not even being able to construct a decent sentence.

"No, I won't disturb you," said Sarah, shaking her head and holding up her perfect hands. "I just wanted to say … well, thanks again … for today, I mean. With Johnson."

"That's ok," stammered Becker. Idiot! His brain screamed at him. Ask her out, you moron!

"Well, I think that's all I wanted to say, so … see you at the ARC tomorrow?"

Becker nodded, momentarily losing the power of speech.

"Good," said Sarah awkwardly. "Umm, bye, then." She turned and began to walk back towards her car.

"Sarah," Becker called, his logical mind temporarily deserting him. Sarah turned back, and looked at him curiously with those beautiful, liquid chocolate eyes. "Never mind," he muttered. Sarah frowned and walked away once more.

Becker closed the door and thumped his head against it. Idiot, moron, half-wit, he told himself, every time his head hit the door. How could you be so stupid? She was right there, alone, in front of you, and you just let her walk away. What were you thinking?

Becker heard a tinkling sound and turned, just in time to see his keys slip gently onto the floor. He groaned. Great.

His mind desperately trying to think of something other than Sarah Page, Danny Quinn popped into his head. The reckless biker had actually turned into a good gamble, not only leading the team with confidence, but bringing everyone back alive, and even helping to discover that they were being spied on in the first place. Although, he still wasn't sure whether he was a threat to him and Sarah or not. No! Becker smacked his forehead. There is no me and Sarah, he told his apparently deaf brain. Stop thinking like that!

Accepting that he probably wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, Becker slumped on the sofa and switched on the TV, his soul shrivelling up when Noel Edmund's face appeared on the screen.

**A/N: I tried something slightly different this time, so review and tell me whether you liked it! Also, thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far, the response has been amazing! The cookie bribe seemed to work last time, so if you click on the review button this time, you can have chocolate. And it is the best chocolate you have ever tasted, so even those who don't like the stuff (crazy people!) will like this chocolate!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No, I do not suddenly own Primeval. Unfortunately.**

**A/N: Becker being jealous is cute!**

**Becker's Thoughts - Chapter 7**

Becker stepped through the door and threw his keys. They barely skidded any distance before stopping on the counter. Not a great night, but a decent one. Not bad, thought Becker, pleased. However, his mood didn't stay pleasant for long, as he remembered the day.

It had started off fairly simply. An anomaly opened, so the team went to check it out. A dragon-like creature had been running about in a scrapyard, and at first, herding it back to the anomaly had been fairly simple. Then a knight in rusting armour had jumped out, and it had all suddenly got quite complicated.

Becker sighed as he remembered the chase after the dracorex. Instead of looking after Sarah, he had been ordered to follow Abby around, a girl who was more than capable of looking after herself.

It had been quite eye-opening, though, he admitted, to see how much Abby really cared for the creatures. At one point, she had even pointed a gun at him rather than let him shoot the dracorex. He really would have to speak to her about that, Becker decided. Then, he had been drafted into helping with the dragon surgery. Saving lives instead of ending them had felt odd, almost as if he was looking at the world from another angle.

Becker considered this. He couldn't allow himself to get soft; the team looked to him to protect them, even if most of the time he was yelled at for his trouble. He sighed as he recalled that he hadn't really wanted to be there at the time, not with Sarah running off to who knows where with Quinn and a medieval knight. Could it get any worse? The more time Quinn spent with Sarah, the more he worried that she might like him. The more of a threat Quinn was.

At least the knight wasn't a threat any more, Becker reassured himself, even if he had given Sarah a present. Becker was surprised to discover that he felt more jealousy over the gift than any of Quinn's advances. Maybe he should give her something, he debated. Flowers? No, too much. The same with chocolate. Hmm.

Becker deliberated as he sank into bed, and still hadn't decided when his mind slowly floated away and he slept, dreaming about Sarah.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has subscribed and reviewed and read this far, I hope it's worth it! This time, the review button shall dispense ... ICE CREAM!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. For the millionth time. Oh, only the eighth? Really?**

**A/N: Slightly more impressed with this one than some of my previous chapters, so I hope you like it.**

**Becker's Thoughts - Chapter 8**

Becker's keys slid across the counter and deposited themselves neatly in the bin. Swearing softly, Becker stooped to retrieve them, thankful for the fact that he had put the rubbish out today, and so the bin was empty of its usual mixture of ready meal packets and uneaten food.

So, a bad night, Becker thought. Although he was disappointed, he wasn't really surprised. He knew that his actions today would keep him awake. Like rushing off to sacrifice himself so that the others could have a chance. So that his friends could have a chance, Becker realised with surprise. The bunch of misfits that he had been ordered to protect. He knew now that he respected every single one of them. Even Danny, which came as a mild shock to the soldier.

But the real reason they had been there was Abby's brother, Becker remembered disdainfully. The little he had had to do with Jack hadn't appealed to Becker, who had seen him as a nuisance, who whined and moaned at every opportunity. His only saving grace seemed to be love of his sister, and even there, Becker had doubts.

But at least they had got out alive, thought Becker, relieved. After he had saved the teams' necks. Again. If only Sarah had been there to see that. Maybe she would have kissed him again. Maybe he might have been able to ask her out. But there hadn't been a chance. Even the moment when she came to check that he was alright was too short, as Danny had dragged her off before he could blurt out the words he held inside.

Danny. So maybe the man was a threat after all, Becker mused. The problem, Becker realised, was that Danny had an advantage. He had more of an excuse to talk to Sarah, to be with her, as leader of the team. Whereas Becker and Sarah's jobs were about as removed from each other as possible. He was a soldier, head of security, always out in the field, while she was a researcher, practically confined to the labs.

Becker struggled with his sheets as he clambered into bed, downhearted by this discovery. Maybe he would never have a chance with Sarah after all, Becker thought, as he drifted slowly into a broken sleep.

**A/N: So, what do you think? You see that button? The one that says 'review'? This chapter, it dispenses ... riches beyond your wildest dreams! Promise! Now, press it, and tell me what you think! Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval.**

**A/N: Ok, this one is really short, but I thought it was best as the two last episodes go more or less straight after one another. The next, and last, one will be longer. Promise!**

**Becker's Thoughts - Chapter 9**

Becker sat in the passenger seat of the car, his mind in turmoil. Helen was back! And Johnson was dead. And it had all happened so fast. The artefact was gone, and now they were chasing Helen Cutter through time. Becker shook his head. No. That last bit sounded too much like the TV.

But giant prehistoric rhinos! Ar- arth- something. Giant rhinos. And he, Captain Becker, had got to evacuate a campsite while the others went after the anomaly. Or, in Danny's case, broken into Johnson's headquarters. Which was still more exciting than an evacuation.

Becker was startled out of his self-pity by Danny elbowing his arm lightly. "You alright, mate?" he asked, wearing his trademark grin.

"Yeah," Becker said, not wanting to admit his arrogant inner thoughts. Wait… was he really arrogant? Surely someone would have teased him about it if he was. Was that what Sarah didn't like? Was that why she seemed to be avoiding him, preferring to go into the woods than stay safe, with him? Sarah is an indoors kind of girl, thought Becker, surely she would have wanted to stay by the cars, near him.

Abby's elbow interrupted his thoughts this time, as she leaned forward. "So, what's the plan?" she asked Danny.

"We get to the racetrack, go through the anomaly, and we end this," Danny replied grimly, not taking his eyes off the road.

"No," said Becker. "We have to wait for back-up." The others ignored him. "Last time we went into the future, we all nearly died. We have to go in there prepared this time, if we want to stand a chance of getting Helen."

Danny patted his arm reassuringly as the racetrack came into view. " Of course, mate," he said. "Of course."

Becker sat back, resigned to his position of spoilsport soldier.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Any ideas for the last one that you want me to do? No promises, but I'll give it a go if you come up with any. Today, the magic review button will conjure ... cute fluffy bunnies! And also a picture of Connor I found where he is really happy, and he looks like a cross between a puppy and a diictodon. If you can see this in your mind's eye, you are honour-bound to review. But no pressure. ;D**


	10. I've got an idea'

**Disclaimer: For the last time until the next series of Primeval, I don't own Primeval.**

**A/N: So, the last chapter. For now. It's a bit longer than the others, and you're going to hate me for the ending, but what the hey. I like this chapter.**

**Becker's Thoughts - Chapter 10**

"I've got an idea," Sarah said suddenly, and Becker looked over at her with interest. "Wait here in case they come back through," she called, running out of the building.

Becker sighed, bored, and signalled to one of his men to keep his gun aimed at the anomaly. Then he walked to the nearest wall, and sat down, leaning his head against it.

So. Sarah probably wasn't interested in him, then. Since the others had gone through the anomaly, she had done nothing but worry about the them, and had barely spoken, or even looked at him. But the real clincher was how she had reacted when Danny had told her to stay behind. He could still hear the words in his head, "Danny, I want to go with you". She hadn't even seemed mollified by Becker's presence. Well, that showed him. Note to self: never fall for a woman again. Not unless you want to be shown up by some jumped-up biker with a bad attitude and an ego the size of the planet. Or maybe he was being too kind. The size of the universe, maybe? Becker nodded to himself. Yeah, that seemed about right.

Still, at least Danny's actions had meant that Sarah was safe, with him, not running around in the future with hundreds of predators after her. Maybe he would have to be satisfied with that role in her life, the role of protector, always keeping her safe. Then, maybe then, she would start to see him differently. And then…

But he was getting ahead of himself. There was no guarantee that he would even have a role to play in her life, not after three members of the team were who knew where, with monsters at every turn. Becker just itched to be reckless, to throw himself through the anomaly and find the team, and bring them home safely. It was then that he realised he cared. Not cared as in 'if they die I lose my job' kind of care. As in 'these people are my friends and I care if they die'. Or if they're injured. He felt almost possessive, like he would willingly kill anyone who hurt them.

Abby, protective and demanding, but, under that hard shell, loving and vulnerable. Connor, the geek, more at home with computers than people, but still willing to risk his life for his friends, hiding his emotions for fear of destroying those friendships. Or, one friendship in particular. Sarah, the woman he would always love but could never be with. Even Quinn. Behind that rivalry, he liked the man, realised Becker with surprise. His attitude, his ego, his intelligence, his care for others. His friends.

Becker stood up, and began to pace, ignoring the confused looks from his men. He had friends. Proper, casual friends, as opposed to in the army where you were friends because someone had saved your life, or because you had to trust them to stay alive. And now, just when he realised how much these people meant to him, they were gone. He laughed out loud at the irony. His men exchanged looks, and one stepped forward.

"Sir?" he asked, unsure whether his boss was still completely sane. Becker looked up. He looked different. The usual determined don't-get-in-my-way-I-have-a-gun look was there, but it was different. His eyes. There was a hint of emotion there, of desperation. The soldier was worried. "Sir?" he asked again. Becker stopped pacing, and a grim smile appeared on his face. His men's appointed spokesperson nearly stepped back. Last time he had seen that smile, there had been bombs. And mines. And death.

Becker strode forward, towards the anomaly. He gazed at it for a moment, thinking, then spun round to face his men.

"I've got an idea," he said.

**A/N: So? Do you hate me yet? As a special gift from me to you, for this chapter's reviews, you can have an imaginary Becker, all to yourself. Or Sarah, depending on which one you like more. Actually, let's just go the whole way, and say you can have the whole team. Even Stephen, Cutter, Claudia and Jenny. At the same time. And Helen, in a special edition punching bag. I'm rambling now, so I'm going to stop typing. Please review! Bye!**


	11. Series 4, Episode 1

Sorry it's been so long guys, I genuinely forgot about Becker and now am berating myself for being two series' behind. I've nearly broken up for the summer now, so hopefully I can get the rest written and posted as soon as possible. I hope you've all not forgotten me!

Standard disclaimer - for some reason higher powers have not seen fit to confer on me ownership of Becker/Ben Mansfield/Primeval/any other characters. :( Nevertheless, I shall continue to extort them. :)

SERIES FOUR

EPISODE ONE

Becker sat on his sofa, hands clenched in anger. Connor and Abby had more experience than any of them! Why was that being wasted? He frowned, remembering Connor's face when he had exited the office. Anger, frustration, confusion. Abby had kept her hand on him after then, as if afraid he would fly at one of the newcomers.

They had changed. In Becker's head they had stayed the same, unchanging. He had kept them alive, just as he, even now, kept Sarah alive.

Sarah. It was still easy to conjure her image from his head, though he tried not to. It hurt, seeing her again, even if just in his head. He remembered their last day together. The fourth mission into the anomaly, to find the others. The last, because of what had happened. He had tried to ask her that day, to tell her how he felt. They were trapped by the future predators, in the dark, pressed together. He had begun to talk, but she had pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him, listening. And then it was too late.

Becker touched his lips gently now, remembering the tingle under his skin when she had touched him. Feeling it again. Keeping her alive.

The click-clack of the letter box startled him. He went to check, but it was just a newspaper. He went back into the living room and stood in the middle of the floor. He had come home after he had escorted Connor and Abby to Jess' place. But he hadn't gone back to the ARC, unable to face the others. Unable to face Burton. The boss, apparently.

Everyone knew that Lester should be in charge, but everyone was vulnerable to the kind of money Burton could dish out. He knew he was technically disobeying orders, but he didn't care. Anyway, he was close enough to the ARC that he could respond if anything happened. Soon after Burton had taken over, he had moved closer to the complex, ready to respond if anyone needed him. Ready to save people, the job he had failed to do a year ago.

(End Chapter)

Please review, it'd be great to know if people are still interested. Also, reviews fuel the brain! :)


End file.
